1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an actuator device and, in particular, to a locking system for an actuator device. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for moving an actuator device between a locked state and an unlocked state using a lock collar and a locking device.
2. Background
An actuator is a device used to move or control a mechanism or system. Actuators are used in different types of systems. These systems may include, but are not limited to, aircraft, spacecraft, ground vehicles, water vehicles, engine systems, building support systems, computer systems, valve systems, manufacturing equipment, and other types of systems. Depending on the implementation, an actuator may provide linear motion, rotary motion, another type of motion, or some combination thereof.
An actuator that provides linear motion may be referred to as a linear actuator. Examples of linear actuators include hydraulic actuators and pneumatic actuators. Hydraulic actuators create linear motion using pressurized hydraulic fluid. Pneumatic actuators create linear motion using compressed air.
Oftentimes, a linear actuator is used to create reciprocating linear motion. Reciprocating linear motion is movement back and forth along a straight line. With some linear actuators, a force is applied to a piston to move the piston in a desired direction along a straight line. The force applied to the piston may be generated using pressurized hydraulic fluid or compressed air. The piston is typically a cylindrical shaped object, such as a rod. Movement of the piston in the desired direction transfers the force developed by the piston to an external object to be moved. When the force being applied to the piston is removed, the piston moves back in the direction opposite the desired direction.
Locking a linear actuator to prevent the piston in a linear actuator from being able to move may be desirable in some cases. A locking device may be used to lock the linear actuator. The linear actuator and locking device may be together referred to as an actuator system. In some cases, the actuator system may also include a housing for holding the linear actuator and the locking device.
Some currently available locking devices use a sleeve that is configured to move linearly along the center axis of the piston. When the sleeve is in a lock position relative to the linear actuator, the piston is prevented from moving in the desired direction. Moving the sleeve in a selected direction along the center axis of the piston away from the lock position unlocks the piston and allows the piston to move in the desired direction.
This type of locking device may increase the size and weight of the actuator system more than desired. For example, the size of the actuator housing needed to accommodate the sleeve and movement of the sleeve relative to the piston of the linear actuator may be larger than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.